


Alive

by zustin



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Bad Harry, M/M, Therapist Zayn, Underage Harry, alive, nie wiem dlaczego teraz to dodaję, nie wiem nawet dlaczego to napisałam, ten shot leżał w moim komputerze od trzech lat, to nawet nie ma sensu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zustin/pseuds/zustin
Summary: Mama Harrego uważa, że chłopak ma poważny problem, dlatego wysyła go do psychiatry, mając nadzieję, że to mu pomoże.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Napisałam tego shota trzy lata temu, ale nigdy nie odważyłam się go nigdzie zamieścić. Robię to teraz, bo pisanie od zawsze sprawiało mi przyjemność i chciałam sprawdzić, czy ktokolwiek uważa, że nie piszę najgorzej? 
> 
> Jeśli Wam się spodobało, zostawcie po sobie jakiś ślad, proszę, to naprawdę wiele by dla mnie znaczyło.

              Nie wierzę, że moja matka mnie do tego zmusiła. Wizyta u psychiatry, serio? Jak można porównywać sypianie z przypadkowymi ludźmi do kleptomanii? Jedyną rzeczą, którą kradnę jest cnota. Ale przecież to nie jest takie złe. Nikt na tym nie cierpi, bynajmniej nie pod względem materialnym. Rozumiem, że moja mama martwi się, że mogę złapać jakiegoś syfa, ale bez _przesadyzmu_ , przecież się zabezpieczam. Zaśmiałem się w myślach, używając słowa, które ostatnio ciągle powtarza Gemma. Przez ostatni tydzień starałem się jej wytłumaczyć, że takie słowo nawet nie istnieje, ale ona przecież zawsze wie lepiej.

              - Możemy siedzieć tutaj, milcząc, albo wykorzystać ten czas. – Podniosłem wzrok na mojego psychoterapeutę i uśmiechnąłem się przebiegle. Czy on właśnie…? – Miałem na myśli rozmowę o pana problemie. – Dodał szybko, wyraźnie speszony. 

              Zaśmiałem się głośno i pokręciłem z rozbawienie głową.

              - Zachowujesz się, jakbym miał się na ciebie zaraz rzucić i wziąć na tym biurku… – spojrzałem na tabliczkę z nazwiskiem, stojącą na brzegu pulpitu, przy którym siedział lekarz. – …Zayn. – Dokończyłem z szelmowskim uśmiechem na ustach. Mężczyzna poruszył się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu i odchrząknął.

              - Więc, Harry, skoro przeszliśmy już na ‘ty’, to może zajmiemy się tym, dlaczego obaj tutaj jesteśmy? – Zaproponował, całkowicie ignorując moją wcześniejszą dygresję, na co wywróciłem oczami i westchnąłem zrezygnowany.

              - Jestem tutaj tylko i wyłącznie z powodu mojej matki, która twierdzi, że mam problem. – Powiedziałem bez większych emocji.

              - Co jest problemem według twojej mamy? – Zapytał _tym psychologicznym_ tonem.

              - Myślę, że doskonale wiesz. Gdybyś nie wiedział, nie zachowywałbyś się w stosunku do mnie z takim dystansem, mam rację? – Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.

              Gdyby nie fakt, że ten cały Zayn Malik aka mój terapeuta, jest tak kurewsko przystojny i cholernie seksowny, już dawno by mnie tu nie było. Jak to w ogóle możliwe, żeby mieć na sobie zwyczajne, czarne rurki i koszulkę tego samego koloru, a nadal wyglądać jak bóg seksu? To powinno być karalne! _Ta_ idealnie wyczesana fryzura i _ten_ trzydniowy zarost… Mam paść na kolana i błagać żeby mnie pieprzył?

              Mulat odchrząknął, sprowadzając mnie tym na ziemię. Potrząsnąłem głową, chcąc odgonić od siebie kosmate i bardzo nieprzyzwoite myśli.

              - Wszystko w porządku, Harry? – _Pieprz mnie_. – Wydaje się, że odleciałeś na chwilę. – _Pieprz mnie, błagam. Weź mnie na tysiąc różnych sposobów._

              Zayn uśmiechnął się do mnie przyjaźnie, zapewne chcąc nakłonić do mówienia, albo dodać otuchy, chuj wie. Nie byłem w stanie myśleć. Podrapał się po brodzie, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku, a ja miałem ochotę umrzeć. Patrzyłem na jego pełne warg, a z moich ust niemal wydobyło się ciche jęknięcie, kiedy je oblizał.

              - Harry, musisz ze mną współpracować. – Złożył ręce na biurku i pochylił się lekko. – Inaczej, nic z tego nie wyjdzie.

              Zamknąłem na chwilę oczy i zacząłem oddychać przez nos.

              - Jest ci słabo? Może otworzyć okno? – Usłyszałem szelest i po chwili poczułem lekki powiew wiatru.

              Siedziałem chwilę w ciszy, wentylując się. Kiedy otworzyłem oczy, o mało co nie krzyknąłem. Nade mną pochylał się Zayn, a jego czerwone usta, było tak cholernie blisko. Wystarczyłoby żebym troszeczkę wyciągnął szyję i…

              - Lepiej ci już?

              - Mhm, tak. – Powiedziałem niezbyt elokwentnie, odwracając od niego wzrok, inaczej zrobiłbym coś, czego mógłbym żałować.

              Mężczyzna wyglądął jakby chciał poklepać mnie po ramieniu, ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował i z firmowym uśmiechem na ustach wrócił na swoje miejsce. Przetarłem twarz dłońmi i westchnąłem cicho. Może ja faktycznie mam problem? Może mama miała rację, wysyłając mnie do psychiatry?

              - Ja… ja chyba mam jednak problem. – Wydusiłem z siebie niechętnie, bawiąc się palcami. Sam fakt, że mam ochotę rzucić się na swojego terapeutę, do którego przyszedłem, aby mi pomógł, świadczy właśnie o tym, że coś jest ze mną nie tak.

              Zerknąłem niepewnie na lekarza, który kiwnął lekko głową, dając znak, że słucha.

              - Widzisz, od kiedy pamiętam, zawsze dostawałem to, czego chciałem. Kiedy czegoś pragnąłem, robiłem wszystko żeby to zdobyć. Nieważne, czy chodziło o nową zabawkę, bluzę, czy głupi rower. – Zayn usadowił się wygodnie w swoim fotelu, wciąż słuchając. – Potem, zaczęło się to tyczyć także osób… Jeżeli chciałem się z kimś przyjaźnić, to dążyłem do tego, żeby zaskarbić sobie uznanie tej osoby, pokazać, że jestem osobą której można ufać i z którą warto spędzać czas. – Ciemnowłosy przechylił nieznacznie głowę, intensywnie się we mnie wpatrując. Już dawno nie czułem się tak… słuchany. Dawno nikt nie poświęcał mi tyle uwagi w nieseksualny sposób. – Lubię wyzwania. Dlatego zacząłem stosować tą samą technikę w stosunku do swoich partnerów seksualnych. – Naprawdę powiedziałem to na głos? – Nie potrafię tego opanować, kiedy ktoś mi się spodoba, robię wszystko żeby zaciągnąć tą osobę do łóżka. Nigdy nie uważałem tego za problem, z którym przychodzi się do psychiatry… ale moja matka stwierdziła, że to co robię, to obsesja, czy inne dziadostwo, które powinno się leczyć… Da się to w ogóle wyleczyć?

              Ostanie zdanie, wypowiedziałem niepewnie. W całej tej sytuacji, czułem się bardzo niepewnie. Jakby cała moja arogancja i pewność siebie nagle wyparowały. Mulat uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko.

              - Czy dzięki temu czujesz, że żyjesz? – Zapytał, co wprawiło mnie w lekkie zdumienie, bo nie spodziewałem się tego pytania. Po dłuższej chwili milczenia, ostatecznie skinąłem przytakująco głową.

              - Nie powinieneś się tym _aż tak_ przejmować. To nie jest obsesja, Harry… Moim zdaniem, czujesz się… niedoceniany i rekompensujesz to sobie, sypianiem z różnymi ludźmi, którzy sprawiają, że czujesz się panem sytuacji, że czujesz się ich guru. – Prychnąłem na jego słowa. – Widzisz? Twoja reakcja, to obrona. Chronisz się za maską twardziela i złamasa, bo wiesz, że wtedy będziesz szanowany.

              Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale Zayn nie pozwolił mi dojść do słowa, kontynuując swój wywód.

              - Wspominałeś, że starałeś się ‘zaskarbić sobie uznanie innych oraz pokazać, że jesteś wart spędzania z tobą czasu’, co znaczy, że od zawsze musiałeś walczyć o to, aby inni się tobą zainteresowali i…

              Nie wytrzymałem i wszedłem mu w słowo.

              - Gówno prawda. Znasz mnie od przeszło dwudziestu minut i uważasz, że już wszystko o mnie wiesz?! – Wybuchłem. – Chciałbyś kurwa! – Wstałem z miejsca. – Nie wiem, po co tutaj w ogóle przyszedłem, tylko zmarnowałem swój czas. – Niemal warknąłem, czując, jak krew buzuje w moich żyłach ze złości. Nie lubiłem być traktowany przedmiotowo.

              Starszy chłopak zachowywał niemalże stoicki spokój, co tylko jeszcze bardziej mnie irytowało.

              - Harry, musisz się uspokoić. Usiądź proszę i…

              - Nie! Nie mam zamiaru się uspokajać ani siadać! Wiesz, co? To nie ja mam problem, a ty! – Krzyknąłem na odchodne, po czym opuściłem gabinet.

              Wiedziałem, że nieco przesadziłem. Zayn jedynie starał się mi pomóc, w końcu za to mu płacili, ale… w głębi duszy poczułem, że trafił w sedno. Dlatego tak bardzo mnie to zabolało i zdenerwowało jednocześnie.

 

* * * * *

 

              Siedziałem przy barze, pijąc któreś już z kolei piwo. Przy czwartym zgubiłem rachubę. Od czasu spotkania z psychologiem starałem się przestać myśleć o moim „problemie”, co szło mi całkiem dobrze, jednak kilka kwestii wciąż nie dawało mi spokoju.

Wiedziałem, że caały ten pomysł z wizytą u terapeuty był bezsensowny, ale Zayn nakierował mnie na pewną myśl. To jedyna rzecz, którą uważałem za plus.

_\- Czy dzięki temu czujesz, że żyjesz? – Zapytał, co wprawiło mnie w lekkie zdumienie, bo nie spodziewałem się tego pytania. Po dłuższej chwili milczenia, ostatecznie skinąłem przytakująco głową._

_\- Nie powinieneś się tym tak przejmować. To nie jest obsesja, Harry…_

              Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, odstawiając pusty kufel na blat i wstałem z miejsca, wiedząc już dokładnie, co powinienem zrobić ze swoim problemem. Rozejrzałem się po sali i w przeciągu piętnastu sekund upatrzyłem swoją nową ofiarę. Na moich ustach zagościł mój najlepszy uśmiech zarezerwowany specjalnie na takie okazje.

_Dzięki temu zdecydowanie czuję, że żyję i ty, niczego nieświadomy blondynku, też poczujesz, że żyjesz._


End file.
